


Heroes Meeting

by Anrisa Ryn (Anrisa)



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrisa/pseuds/Anrisa%20Ryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean stop for a potty break and end up meeting some quite familiar faces, but not familiar in the way they'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PavarottisRevenge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PavarottisRevenge/gifts).



         The Impala growled into the night, threatening anything that might come close to the two men it held. One was asleep, while the other was on his third cup of coffee. The older one sipped his triple strength espresso, ignoring the colored bags under his eyes. If they were going to get to Waterloo, Indiana by morning, he didn't want to stop.  
         "Dean, you sure you don't want me to drive?" the younger one said, blinking awake.  
         "Relax, Sammy, I got this," Dean insisted.  
         "I dunno, you wanna at least stop for a bathroom break?" Sam tried again.  
         Dean didn't answer right away, but after thinking about it, he decided that was probably a good idea. They'd probably not find another rest stop again until they passed through St. Louis.  
         "Yeah, there's a gas station up a few miles, I think," he said.  
         They pulled off the road a few mintues later at a small fuel stop nestled between two large pine trees that appeared to be centuries old. Dean thought it was probably a good time to fill up the tank anyway, so he told Sam to go and find a bathroom.  
         "You sure you don't wanna go first? You're the one that had three triple espressos," Sam offered with a chuckle.  
         "Go on, jerk," Dean said, shooing him away.  
         Sam shook his head and smiled. He should have known his older brother wouldn't have let him touch his "baby."  
         The door had a small bell attached to it that rang as the younger Winchester opened it. It looked like a normal gas station store: a few shelves with snacks piled on them, a freezer in the back for cold drinks, and a restroom sign near the back. He tried the door, but it was locked. He frowned.  
         "Why do they always make you get the key?" he said to himself. He headed toward the cash register to ask for the key, but no one was behind the desk.  
         "Hello?" he called. "Anyone here?"  
         He grumbled, annoyed at the lack of customer service. What was the point of having an open gas station if no one was here to man the register?  
         The bell on the door rang, announcing another presence. It was Dean.  
         "Done?" he asked.  
         Sam turned to him with an annoyed frown. "There's nobody here to gimme the key."  
         "What lame service," Dean agreed. "Wonder where they are."  
         Their answer came in the form of a loud crash outside. It sounded like it was from behind the store. They both froze, Dean already holding his handgun. A loud sucking sound followed, and then a screen of blue shot through the entire building, covering everything in strange incorporeal blue stars. Then, silence.  
         "What the hell was that?" Dean hissed.  
         Sam didn't answer. They both stood stock still for about ten seconds, and when no further noise came, they headed toward the door to take a look. The sound of unfamiliar voices reached their ears.  
         Dean held a hand out, telling his brother to be careful. He slid out the door silently, shrinking against the front wall of the store. Sam followed, taking out his handgun. Slowly, the pair made their way around the builing toward a strange blue light that seemed to be pulsating from something behind the store.  
         "What the hell was that?" one of the voices said. This one was a man. By his voice, he seemed to be just an average Joe.  
         "Where in the name of Jotenhiem are we?" This was also a man, but deeper and more commanding.  
         "I demand to know where this object has taken us!" This was a male voice, too.  
         "Oh, calm down, Mr. Prince man." This one was a woman. She didn't seem to happy about their situation.  
         Dean peered around the corner and held back a gasp of surprise. He turned back to Sam, leaning against the wall again.  
         "What is it?" his brother asked.  
         "It's people," he said. "Just people!"  
         "Not vampires or shapeshifters, right?" Sam asked.  
         "They're too confused to be either," Dean reasoned. "I'm going to go talk to them."  
  
         Loki growled. He did not want to deal with anything stranger than what he had already had to deal with. Not only had his own brother beaten him, but now he’d be teleported by some power to this dark local in the middle of the night. What was worse is that he was with this Tony Stark character. The woman wasn’t all that bad. She was attractive if nothing else, but if he’d said anything to her, she’d probably copy Bruce Banner’s actions.  
         “Okay, let’s think about this logically,” Natasha said. She was still clad in her combat outfit, fresh from the battle in the streets of New York City.  
         “Logically?” Tony said, exasperated. “There’s nothing logical about what just happened!” He was still in his suit, damaged as it was after falling from the stratosphere.  
         “This makes little sense,” Thor said with a frown. “Brother, did you do this?”  
         “What makes you think I would transport all of you fools to some place I have never been?” Loki said angrily.  
         “Guys, shush,” Natasha commanded. “We aren’t alone.”  
         She was right. There was a soft rustling around the other side of the small building they stood near. There was no wind right now, so of course it had to be someone. It was always someone.  
         “Hey, whoever you are, just come out. We’re not gonna do anything,” Tony shouted.  
         “Tony!” Natasha hissed.  
         “What? If they try to do anything, I’ll just give ‘em a shot in the ass.”  
         Dean Winchester stepped out from behind the building. His gun was already back in his pocket and he walked with his palms exposed to show he was unarmed. Sam peeked out from behind the wall and decided he wasn’t going to let his brother get into this alone.  
         “Just two humans?” Loki chuckled. “What harm would they do?”  
         Tony and Natasha glared at him. He tried to ignore them, but having just been beaten by “just humans,” it wasn’t easy to do.  
         “Loki, you must be respectful of midgardians,” his brother reminded him.  
         “Hello,” Natasha said, greeting the two boys.  
         “Where did you guys come from?” Dean asked.  
         “Names first,” Tony demanded. He extended a metal-encased hand in greeting. “I’m Tony. Tony Stark.”  
         Dean blinked. “The Tony Stark?” he asked, reaching out for the hand.  
         Tony grinned. “Yup, that’s me.”  
         Natasha rolled her eyes. “Don’t let his ego get in the way. I’m Natasha Romanov.”  
         “Wait a second,” Sam said. “You mean to tell me you guys are the actual Tony and Natasha?” He looked at the other two, and gasped at their outfits. “And these are Thor and Loki, the Thor and Loki?”  
         “Of course, midgardian!” Loki barked. “Who are you to question us?”  
         “Be nice, brother,” Thor said, putting a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “They may know us not.”  
         “But you guys are comic book heroes,” Sam said.  
         “What are you talking about?” Tony asked.  
         “Oh, god,” Dean sighed. “This’ll take a while to explain.”


End file.
